Buzzless (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript for Buzzless. The episode began with Princess Yuna dreaming about being ruler of the year by Buzz. Buzz: Boomsticks! You were the best of the best, Princess Yuna. Princess Yuna: That's right. I was the best. Buzz: Consider yourself Ruler of the Year! Crowd: Yuna! Yuna! Yuna! Yuna! Princess Yuna: Thank you! Thank you! Crowd: Yuna! Yuna! Yuna! Yuna! Then, Yuna woke up by her big sister, Princess Solarna. Princess Solarna: Yuna! Princess Yuna: Huh? Princess Solarna: Get up, Little sis. You don't want to be late. Princess Yuna: Late for what? Princess Solarna: Your vacation to Springfield, Silly. Princess Yuna: Oh yeah! Yuna packed everything for her vacation, including Journals 1, 2, 3 and 4. Princess Luna: Now, Don't worry about a thing, Yuna. Your father and I will take care of everything while you're gone. Princess Yuna: Thank you, Mama. (kissed her baby brother) Be good in Skylands, Isamu. Prince Isamu: (giggles) Princess Luna: Have a great time, Sweetheart. Princess Yuna: Bye, Mama. Bye, Papa. Let's go, Dusty! Dusty Crophopper: Right behind you. Pedro: Good luck, Dusty. Dusty Crophopper: Pedro, Can you take care of everything for Ishani while I take Yuna? Pedro: Yes! Meanwhile, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake were excited to buy themselves some Buzz Colas. Journal 11 glowed with excitement. Dipper Pines: Boy, They sure look excited. Pound Cake: Wow! Pumpkin Cake: I can believe it! Mabel Pines: What's up, Pumpkin Cake? Pound Cake: Kwik-E-Mart now has all kinds of Buzz Cola flavors! Pumpkin Cake: This is gonna be the best Springfield vacation ever! Dipper Pines: Are you two sure about this? Mabel Pines: Too much cola is bad for you two. Pound Cake: Stop worrying, You two. This is the chance of a lifetime. Pumpkin Cake: Come on, Dipper, Mabel, Dagget, Norbert. Pound Cake and I took note of all kinds of flavors, (showing the list of Buzz Colas with pictures of them) There was Regular Buzz Cola, Crystal Buzz Cola, Cherry Buzz Cola, Diet Buzz Cola, Buzz Cola with Lemons, Vanilla Buzz Cola, Buzz Cola with Oranges, Buzz Cola with Strawberries, Buzz Cola with Raspberries, Buzz Cola with Blue Raspberries, Buzz Cola with Watermelons, Buzz Cola with Peaches, Buzz Cola with Mangoes, Buzz Cola with Grapes, Buzz Cola with Green Apples, Buzz Cola with Pink Lemons and Buzz Cola with Pineapples. Dagget: You two don't want to get sick. Norbert: It'll give you both stomach ache. Dipper Pines: You two need to consider your health diet. Pound Cake: Can't talk, Fellas. We have so much to do, So little time. Mabel Pines: Don't say we didn't warn you. Pumpkin Cake: See ya. Dagget: But... Never mind. Soon, Yuna came up with an idea. When Yuna and her friends arrived in Springfield, The Cake Twins arrived at the Kwik-E-Mart. Apu Nahasapeemapetilon: Hello, Cake Twins. Welcome to the Kwik-E-Mart. What can I do to help my two favorite customers from Equestria. Pound Cake: Apu, We'll have packs of 12 cans of Buzz Cola on each flavors. Pumpkin Cake: And we've read the price, $12 each. Apu Nahasapeemapetilon: My goodness, You two must've saved up a lot of money. Apu got the exact amount of money, The Cake Twins got a dozen cans of Buzz Colas of each flavors. Pound Cake: Keep the change, Apu. Pumpkin Cake: And keep up the good work. Apu Nahasapeemapetilon: Thank you. Come again. Outside Kwik-E-Mart, the Cake Twins came to the picnic table. Pound Cake: Let's have a Buzz Cola Drinking Contest to see who'll drink the most. Pumpkin Cake: Good call, Bro. The Cake Twins cheers with the Regular Buzz Colas. The Pines Twins started drinking. Meanwhile, Luna and Hiro were taking great care of Yuna's Palace. Princess Luna: Well, Watching over Skylands is a big responsibility we'll have to take. Hiro: Look, Luna. Isamu got out of his playpen. Prince Isamu: (walking to his mama) Princess Luna: Isamu, How'd you get here? Hmm? How'd you get out? Prince Isamu: (giggles) Princess Luna: (sniffs) Oh dear. Hiro, Would you take over the throne for a minute? I have to change Isamu's diaper. Hiro: Sure thing. Princess Luna: Thank you, Dear. (brought out the changing pad and place it on the table) Alright, Isamu. Time to change you. (use her magic and changed Isamu's diaper) There now, All cleaned up enough to be kissed. (kisses her baby) Prince Isamu: (giggles) Back in Springfield, Yuna, Snowdrop and Hooves came. They found the Cake Twins sleeping on a pile of empty Buzz Cola cans at the Kwik-E-Mart, She could not believe how much they've gone through. Princess Yuna: Pound Cake? Dipper Pines: Are you awake? Snowdrop: Pumpkin Cake? Mabel Pines: Hello, Are you two awake yet? But, The Cake Twins are still asleep. Hooves: It's no use, Let's just get them to the Simpsons. Pumpkin Cake: (dreaming) I can help you, Homer. Dipper Pines: Aha! They sure were heavy. Princess Yuna: Here we are. When Yuna and her friends got to the Simpsons house, The Cake Twins woke up and got up. The Journals glowed again. Princess Yuna: They're awake! Pumpkin Cake: What happened? Pound Cake: We took a long nap like crazy. Mabel Pines: You two sure have. Snowdrop: Uh, You guys must've been sleeping for quite a while. Pumpkin Cake: We couldn't even resist drinking Buzz Cola. Pound Cake: (hiccups) They were the best. Princess Yuna: Let me show it to you two. (use her magic to image the Cake Twins event) Hooves: You two had been drinking too much Buzz Cola. Nyx: Yeah, That's why you two passed out. Princess Yuna: You two are gonna have to spend one week without drinking any Buzz Cola. Pound Cake: One Week!? Pumpkin Cake: No Buzz Cola!? Dipper Pines: Afraid so, It's for your own good. Meanwhile, Luna was concerned about the responsibilities in Yuna's palace. Princess Luna: I'm concerned, Hiro. Hiro: About what, Luna? Princess Luna: All the responsibilities we have to take care of for Yuna while she's on vacation. Prince Isamu: (cries) Hiro: You take care of Isamu, I'll keep watch for you. Luna rushed in to her baby. Princess Luna: Shh, It's okay, Isamu. (rocks her baby) Mama's here. Back in Springfield, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake were trying to take their mind off of Buzz Cola. Pound Cake: (in his mind) Don't think about cola. Pumpkin Cake: Don't think about cola. Don't think about cola. Don't think about cola. Then, The Cake Twins saw a billboard of Buzz Cola. Pound Cake: Aaah! Pumpkin Cake: Let's go! The Cake Twins ran off but they saw a train filled with Buzz Cola. Pound Cake: Oh, Come On! The Cake Twins tries to get away, But they tripped over a Buzz Cola can. Then, They saw a Buzz Cola plane. It dropped the cans, bottles and boxes of Regular Buzz Cola, Crystal Buzz Cola, Cherry Buzz Cola, Diet Buzz Cola, Buzz Cola with Lemons, Vanilla Buzz Cola, Buzz Cola with Oranges, Buzz Cola with Strawberries, Buzz Cola with Raspberries, Buzz Cola with Blue Raspberries, Buzz Cola with Watermelons, Buzz Cola with Peaches, Buzz Cola with Mangoes, Buzz Cola with Grapes, Buzz Cola with Green Apples, Buzz Cola with Pink Lemons and Buzz Cola with Pineapples. They parachuted back at the Kwik-E-Mart. The Cake Twins: We're Doomed! (hugging and crying) Later, Yuna and the Pines Twins gathered Dagget and Norbert to help the Cake Twins out with their problems. Princess Yuna: You two should be more careful not to drink too much Soda. Dagget: She's right you know you. Norbert: We tried to warn you two. The Cake Twins felt guilty for ignoring their own friends. Dipper Pines: It's okay, You two just didn't understand about what's safe or not. Mabel Pines: Remember the Cake and Pines Twins Teamwork? We can do anything. Pound Cake: Really? Dipper Pines: We have the Journals with us. Norbert: We warned you two about drinking too much Buzz Cola. Dagget: Listen, You should try other activities to get your mind off things. Pound Cake: But how, We tried, But we couldn't. Norbert: What about helping your parents? Dagget: Yeah, They could always use some extra helping hooves. Pumpkin Cake: You're right. Pound Cake: What're we waiting for? And so, The Cake Twins phoned their parents. The week later, Yuna and her friends came home. Princess Yuna: Mama, Papa, We're home! Princess Luna: Yuna, Sweetheart. (hugged her daughters) We've missed you two so much. Hiro: Welcome home. Princess Solarna: How was Springfield, Baby sister? Princess Yuna: Pretty awesome! Prince Isamu: (hugs Yuna) Princess Luna: Isamu misses you too. Princess Twila: It was fun while it lasted. Meanwhile in Springfield, The Cake and Pines Twins were spending their time with their parents. Pound Cake: Mom, Dad, We're home! Pumpkin Cake: We had a great time at Springfield. Ford Pines: We can all learn a few things from Pound and Pumpkin Cake. Stanley Pines: You bet your guts at it, Bro. Mr. Carrot Cake: That's great to hear. Dipper Pines: Well, They've spend one week already. Mabel Pines: They sure did. Mrs. Cup Cake: So, What're you two going to do once we're away? Pound Cake: We can help with the delivery. Pumpkin Cake: And with the baking. That night, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake took turns writing on Journal #11 about their week in Springfield without drinking too much Buzz Cola. Pound Cake: (takes his turn writing on Journal #11) "Dear Journal, We had the most crazy week in Springfield. Pumpkin Cake: Dipper and Mabel tried to warn us, The Buzz Colas were just too much for us. Pound Cake: But we've learned a lesson of never drink too much, Because it's bad for us. Pumpkin Cake: And that was our lesson we've learned. The Cake Twins together: Your owners, Pound and Pumpkin Cake.". The Cake Twins put their Journal 11 onto the desk and went to bed. The End In the end credits at Golden Oaks Library in the nursery room, Misako was on management. Misako: Welcome, Dean Cadance. How's Flurry Heart doing today? Dean Cadance: She's doing just fine. Misako: I bet she could use someone or somepony to play with. Sensei Garmadon: How's everything, Tyrone. Tyrone: A-Okay, Sensei. Sensei Garmadon: She seems to be taking care of things well enough. Luna was watching Isamu play with Baby Flurry Heart. Prince Isamu: (hugging his Mama by her fore legs) Princess Luna: Aw, Look at Isamu. Prince Isamu: (cooing) Princess Yuna: It sure is fun watching the babies. Dean Cadance was watching her baby play. Dean Cadance: Your nursery is so amazing, Misako. Furry Heart: (wanting her mommy to pick her up) Dean Cadance: Okay, Sweetie. (picks her up and kisses her cheek) Princess Flurry Heart: Will you help me with my researching on Journal 12 for a minute? Dean Cadance: Sure. (to Flurry Heart) Be right back, Sweetie. Dean Cadance sets her baby into the playpen, Went to help Flurry Heart and sits down next to her. While Dean Cadance was sitting, She gives her a hand with her studies. Misako: I can see you're working hard, Flurry Heart. Princess Flurry Heart: You're the bestest mentor I had! Ever! Dean Cadance: Well, At least my baby is very similar to you. Flurry Heart and Dean Cadance hugged like they loved each other. Baby Flurry Heart, who got out of the playpen, crawled and hugged Cadance by her ankles. Dean Cadance: Aw! (picks up her baby and kisses her cheek) Misako: So, I heard what a fine student you were to th Mane Princesses. Princess Yuna: (researching on Journals 1, 2, 3 and 4) I sure have, Misako. They told me that I was destined for greatness and nothing more. Misako: You see, Yuna. The reason why I'd started my own nursery is because of what reminds me of why my son's love kept me going. (as he looked at Lloyd) I love you so much, Llody. Lloyd Garmadon: (hugged his mother) I love you too, Mom. Misako: And no matter how fast you're growing up, You will always be my boy. Vice Principal Luna: You've done us all very proud, Yuna. Princess Yuna: Thank you, Vice Principal Luna. And Yuna looked in front and winked at the audience. Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225